The present invention comprises of a new and distinct cultivar of Petunia, botanically known as Petunia hybrida, and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name ‘SAKPET104.’ ‘SAKPET104’ characterized by having pink and white star-patterned bi-colored flowers with a mounding plant habit. ‘SAKPET104’ originated from a hybridization in Kakegawa, Japan, in 2012. The female parent was a proprietary Petunia breeding line named ‘8BCR-23A-1D-V1’ (unpatented) having pink and white striped flowers with a semi-creeping plant habit. The male parent was a proprietary Petunia breeding line named ‘8BCR-23A-1D-V2’ (unpatented) having pink and white flowers with a semi-creeping plant habit.
In June 2012, ‘8BCR-23A-1D-V1’ and ‘8BCR-23A-1D-V2’ were crossed in Kakegawa, Japan and 100 seeds were obtained. In February 2013, the F1 seed was sown in the greenhouse, cultivated and 30 plants were produced with flower colors of pink with white stripes and pink and mounding, semi-mounding and semi-creeping plant habits. In June 2013, two plant lines were selected within the F1 plants that both had pink with white striped flowers and a semi-creeping plant growth habit, and crossed. Seeds from this cross were sowed in November 2013 in Salinas, Calif. and further evaluated from February 2014 through March 2014 for day-neutral flowering response. A single plant was selected and named ‘L2014-PT066’ and was further evaluated for day length neutral flowering response. In March 2014, ‘L2014-PT066’ was vegetatively propagated in Salinas, Calif., cultivated and transplanted to the field for outdoor evaluation. In January 2015, the breeder further confirmed ‘L2014-PT066’ to be fixed and stable. ‘L2014-PT066’ was subsequently named ‘SAKPET104’ and its unique characteristics were found to reproduce true to type in successive generations of asexual propagation.